Sweet
by Pozagee
Summary: SuFin. Fluff. Finland questions Sweden about why he calls him his "Wife".


"Meester Sweden?" a sweet and hesitant voice questioned. The bespectacled Nation had been sitting on the wall near his house, when the voice of his house-mate interrupted his musing.

Sweden turned his stoic gaze towards Finland, who was knotting the bottom of his shirt up, looking sort of nervous. The warm, golden sunshine made the smaller man's hair seem to glow, in an Ethereal way. Everything about the Finnish man sceamed "innocent" and "childlike", though he had about just as much experience as anyone else. He was sweet and kind and just an all-out good person.

By now, Finland's wide brown eyes were darting around, almost fearfully.

Sweden—deciding he had tortured him enough—nodded to the place beside him. Finland eagerly sat down, smiling his warm and nervous smile.

"Hmm. Ya'?" Sweden answered finally, when Finland shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh! Um, I have always wondered something..." Sweden continued staring forward, waiting. "Um...why do you call me your wife?"

Sweden's eyebrows furrowed slightly, as he glanced at Finland. "...'ren't ya'?"

Finland bit his lip at Sweden's honestly confused expression. "Well-um-I-I don't remember getting married or anything..." The Finnish man started freaking out...just...a bit...

"Mmm," Sweden murmered, watching the soft clouds drift across the sky.

He suddenly glanced at Finland. "HAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"AHHHH! I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!" Finland panicked, squeezing his eyes shut.

There was a short pause, where Finland tried to calm himself. Sweden turned and stared at him. "...Mmm. D'n't ya' w'nt to be m' wife?"

Finland jerked in surprise, sweat beading on his forehead. "Well...uh! I don't know!" He bit his lip, worriedly. Sweden tilted his head, eyebrows still furrowed. Finland blinked, staring at Sweden; the other man often stared at him, but he tried not to do the same...but...there was something in Sweden's expression...

He looked away, awkwardly, a small smile gracing his lips. "I...I always sorta liked the idea..."

Sweden blinked, but besides that, his expression remained the same. "Th'n why 'sk?"

Finland blushed, before gently murmuring, "I don't know," shrugging.

Then he suddenly turned and hugged Sweden.

Finland wasn't sure what he thought the man's reaction would be; maybe he would finally snap and murder him...but no. Sweden gently wrapped his warm arms around the smaller man, even going as far as to nuzzle his hair.

Finland was bright red by now, and pulled away, embarrassed. Sweden's brow creased, before his face seemed to become slightly sad. Finland looked at him worriedly; Sweden hardly ever showed emotions, let alone VULNERABLE ones. He was SWEDEN!

Finland hesitantly grabbed Sweden's hand, before quickly reassuring him. "No, no, no! What makes you think that?" Sweden blinked, his eyes somehow reminding him of all the times he jerked away from Sweden, or yelped when the bigger man surprised him. "Well...you do startle me a bit from time to time...but I'm not really that scared of you..."

Sweden's shoulders relaxed a fraction, with something of a ghost of a smile dancing across his lips. "Th't's v'ry goo'd. 'cause I c're boutcha a l't."

Finland's eyes widened as Sweden blushed. BLUSHED! "Really? Because I care for you too, Meester Sweden...for a while now, actually...I-I..." Finland broke off, cheeks flushing. He then decided to take a risk.

Finland leaned forward, eyes closed and lips puckered.

Sweden blinked in shock—his mouth even opening a bit—before leaning forward and gently kissing Finland.

The kiss wasn't passionate, nor very lengthy, really; it was short and sweet, but it held so much warmth and love within it, that the two wouldn't have had it any other way.

"I-I really do care about you Su-san..." Sweden smiled slightly, which cause Finland to blush again. "I...I love you..." He quickly looked away, trying to hide his face.

"I L've ya' too, Fin..." Sweden murmured without hesitation.

Finland jerked in surprise, turning to the Swede. He felt...so-ridiculously-happy-as-if-the-world-had-been-turned-to-chocolate-or-some-other-type-of-sweet-and-Christmas-was-every-day-and-he-was-surrounded-by-fluffy-white-puppies-all-while-being-hugged-by-Su-san!

He turned and hugged Sweden again, whispering, "I-I'm so happy to hear that," before leaning forward and connecting their lips again, this time with a lingering kiss...

* * *

_**A/N Short little fluffy/romance one-shot. Based off of a Rp on Omegle. Never learned her/his name. :,( Anyway, I was Sweden and he/she was Finland. :D **_

_**No history. Just fluff. :D**_

_**Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


End file.
